


What's The Magic Word?

by readbetweenthelions



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Forced Orgasm, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is very good at begging, even if Hikaru doesn't always let him have what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's The Magic Word?

“Please! Pleasepleaseplease please…” 

Hikaru hadn’t even taught him this. He’d come this way, begging and pleading practically any time Hikaru touched him. Jim begs constantly and with fluency when they’re fucking, in a way he never does outside of the bedroom. Jim commands; he doesn’t ask. Let alone beg. But here, at Hikaru’s mercy, he hardly ever stops. 

“You’re so good at saying please,” Hikaru had said, back near the start of this whole thing, when it was new and when they were still figuring it all out, “Now say _thank you._ ” 

Jim’s breath had stuck in his throat while he came, and afterwards he had panted a shaky “ _Thank you,_ ” with shakier limbs. 

Now, Hikaru works his fingers deeper inside Jim, stroking against his sensitive spots. It makes Jim’s legs twitch and he bucks against Hikaru’s fingers, driving them a little deeper than Hikaru had wanted just yet. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Hikaru scolds, withdrawing almost entirely, “not yet.” 

“Sorry, I’m sorry, please…” Even after all this time, sometimes it’s still strange for Hikaru to watch his captain under him, bowing and scraping and pleading for Hikaru to fuck him. Hikaru reinserts his fingers, and after a little more buildup, pushes them deeper than before as Jim takes little, gasping breaths. 

To Jim’s eternal credit, he doesn’t touch himself, not once. He used to try to constantly, back near the start – Hikaru had broken him of that habit. He’s being so good about it, Hikaru might just let him this time. 

Jim’s face is flushed, a sheen of sweat already on his forehead and chest. “Yes, yes, Hikaru, please, unh…” 

God, does Hikaru love the pleading. 

Sometimes he does it on the bridge – at times it seems unconscious, reflexive; other times, though, it is _very_ on purpose. “Warp factor three, Mr. Sulu,” he’ll say. Then, as if they’re back in his quarters with Jim splayed out on the covers and Hikaru finally ready to let him have what he wants, he adds, “Please.” Hikaru stops seeing stars whiz by on the viewscreen and sees the blush spreading across Jim’s blissed-out face instead. 

“How should I fuck you today, Kirk?” Hikaru asks, face close to the warm skin of Jim’s stomach. He looks up to make sure that Jim is watching him. He is. Jim’s eyelids flutter over those pretty eyes of his and his mouth hangs open as he breathes heavy with excitement, but he eagerly keeps his eyes on what Hikaru is doing to him. Hikaru remembers teaching him this. “Watch this,” he’d said, one hand cupped under Jim’s chin to keep him looking down to where Hikaru had Jim’s cock in the other hand and his own dick inside of Jim. “Watch me when I’m fucking you.” 

Under his fingers, Hikaru had felt Jim’s pulse quicken. “Yes,” Jim breathed. 

“Yes, what?” 

“Yes, master.” 

Hikaru traces his fingers down the v of Jim’s hip. “Should I fuck you like this, so I can see you?” he asks, “Or from behind? I know you like that. What do you think?” 

Jim doesn’t say anything, but then, he’s not really supposed to. 

“Stand up,” Hikaru commands. 

Jim licks at his slightly-chapped lips. They’re always slightly-chapped, and a little raw from where he chews at them. Boredom and anxiety taste the same on Jim’s lips, and they both taste like blood. Jim stands from the bed with fluidity. He stands in front of Hikaru with shoulders slack and cock erect. 

“Face the wall,” Hikaru says, and Jim obliges. Hikaru watches the muscles of his legs and back flex. Jim stands about a foot from the wall with his legs spread and presses his palms flat to the wall. “Good,” Hikaru says. Somehow, Jim always knows just what Hikaru wants. 

Hikaru crosses the room to stand behind Jim. Hikaru likes to inspect him, and it drives Jim absolutely wild. Jim keeps his face turned towards the wall, but he watches Hikaru in his periphery when he can. Hikaru traces a finger here and there on Jim’s body – his tricep, the curve from his ribs to his hipbone, the soft skin of his ass. There, Jim’s breath shudders. Hikaru stops. He squeezes one of Jim’s cheeks hard in hand, and Jim squirms into Hikaru’s touch. 

“You do like that, don’t you?” Hikaru comments. He takes his hand away from Jim’s ass, then brings it down in a hard slap that makes a little cry escape Jim’s throat. 

Hikaru makes Jim wait while Hikaru slips a condom on and lubricates himself. He then applies a little more of the lube to Jim’s asshole. Jim shivers against the cold of the lube. 

This is what they’ve both been waiting for. Hikaru presses his body flush to Jim’s back, reaches one hand around to press at his hip and the other to brush against his chest. “Are you ready for me to fuck you?” Hikaru’s erection is pressing against Jim’s tailbone, and for a moment all Jim can do is make a small noise of anticipation. “Hmm?” 

“Yes, master!” Jim blurts. 

“Good,” Hikaru says. With one hand, he guides himself inside of Jim. 

Jim’s fingers curl against the wall as Hikaru enters him, but they soon relax flat again. Jim moans and Hikaru adjusts him a little with a light hand on Jim’s hip. They soon establish their rhythm, and the only sounds are Hikaru’s breathing and Jim’s moans and gasps and “pleases.” 

“I’m going to – I’m gonna – ” Jim breathes after a little while. 

“Are you going to come?” Hikaru says in Jim’s ear, slowing his thrusting to a halt. Jim sucks in a deep breath and lets his neck go slack and his head hang. 

“Please, Hikaru, please let me come,” Jim begs, his knees weak under him and his fingers scratching against the wall as he balls his fingers into fists. 

Hikaru is quiet for a little bit, letting the silence stretch, broken only by their breathing, letting Jim come away from the edge of his orgasm. “You aren’t going to come,” he says finally, “but you can touch yourself.” 

“Thank you,” Jim says, one hand shooting down to grip his cock. Hikaru resumes, slowly at first, then working back up to a faster rhythm. 

Jim calls for “more, please, more, more…” and Hikaru gives it to him. Jim’s legs shake underneath him but Hikaru keeps him in place with a hand on his hipbone and the other on his chest. 

“You are not going to come yet,” Hikaru says, reaching around to take Jim’s hand off his own dick. “You don’t get to come until I say so.” 

“Yes, master…” 

“Yes, _what?_ ” “ _Yes, master!_ ” 

Together, they bring Jim to the brink three times, delaying him each time. By now his limbs are trembling and uncontrollable tears are streaming down his face. The first time this had happened, Hikaru had been so alarmed they’d had to stop. Jim had wiped tears from his cheeks and laughed, assuring Hikaru that it was only a reflex, that it was perfectly fine, that he’d use the safeword if he needed to. 

“Are you ready to come?” Hikaru asks again, though he knows the answer. 

Jim gasps. “Please! Please, master, let me come, let me come, please, please – ” 

“Alright, I’ll let you come,” Hikaru says. “I’ll let you come first this time.” 

“Thank you,” Jim says, continuing to stroke himself as Hikaru thrusts. When he comes, Jim’s abs tighten and bend him toward the wall, where he rests his forehead. His cum spills over his fingers and the wall and the floor, and his knees almost buckle. Hikaru lunges deep into Jim a few more times, making sure his orgasm has resonated to its fullest. 

Jim takes a deep, rattling breath and says, “Thank you. Thank you, master.” Hikaru, satisfied with the performance, pulls out of Jim. “Uhn,” Jim adds pitifully as he does so. 

Hikaru strips the condom off and tosses it into the reprocessor by the bed. He turns Jim around and Jim immediately sinks to his weak, shaking knees in front of Hikaru. He inches forward towards Hikaru on his knees and puts his hands on Hikaru’s groin. His hands move up, towards Hikaru’s navel, then back down, towards his thighs. 

“What do you say?” Hikaru says, though he knows he probably didn’t have to say it. Jim would have done the begging on his own anyway. 

“Please,” Jim says. His fingers trace along Hikaru’s groin and Hikaru can feel the warmth of Jim’s breath on his dick. “Please let me suck your cock.” 

“That’s good,” Hikaru assures him, and Jim goes about it eagerly, one hand at the base of Hikaru’s cock and his lips wrapped around the rest. 

Jim’s face is still ruddy from his orgasm and his eyes are red-rimmed from tears, but it makes the bright blue of his eyes stand out when he looks up at Hikaru. This has always been something Jim has excelled at. The first time Jim had sucked Hikaru’s cock, he’d sworn he saw stars, and Jim had never disappointed since then. 

“I want you to come again,” Hikaru orders after a little bit, looking down at Jim. Jim makes a strangled noise around Hikaru’s cock and drops a hand to his own, stroking himself as energetically as he’s tonguing at Hikaru’s cock. 

It’s remarkable how quickly Jim can bring himself to orgasm when he sets his mind to it. Soon he’s even with Hikaru in their closeness, sweat dripping from their skin and their breath short. 

“Come,” Hikaru demands of Jim breathlessly, gripping his own dick below where Jim is working his mouth. 

Jim obliges. “Ahh,” he moans, removing his mouth from Hikaru’s cock. He sits back on his heels as his erection twitches with his second orgasm. Watching him is enough to set Hikaru over the edge as well, and he comes with a huff of breath, his cum pooling in the hollow of Jim’s collarbone and trickling between Jim’s pecs. 

Through heavy panting, Jim looks up at Hikaru and says, “Thank you.” 

Hikaru laughs then, breaking from the scene with the warm, tingling sensation of his own orgasm still washing over him. He offers Jim a hand and pulls him up, then kisses him. 

“You’re welcome,” Hikaru says, and Jim smiles and puts his head on Hikaru’s shoulder. Hikaru hugs him with arms around his waist, hardly caring about the stickiness of their sweat and cum between them. “Good?” 

“Good.”


End file.
